As the development of technology progresses, so does the demand for panel displays. OLEDs have been widely utilized for advantages of wide color gamut, high contrast, wide viewing angle and flexibility. The application of double-sided OLED display devices is becoming more and more widespread.
The existing double-sided OLED display device is configured to connect two display screens through a bending zone, and the two display screens respectively show corresponding images outward, which compensate the shortcoming of the traditional single-sided OLED display device which can only show images on one side. However, when the two screens are not lighted to show the images, there is no other function, which limits the scope of application.